1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to collapsible playyards and more particularly to a playyard for an infant which is collapsible between a spread position while in use and a folded position while not in use.
2.Related Art
The playyards disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,948, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,191, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,111 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,265 provide different kinds for an infant to play safely therein. Moreover, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,111 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,265 provide playyards which are capable of changing between a spread position and a folded position by folding their frame structure which is generally composed of an upper frame, a lower frame and supporting members. For sake of safety of the infant in a playyard, the frame structure of the playyard needs to be kept in the spread position steadily and firmly by applying a safety lock structure. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,111, they introduce a plurality of first safety lock structures at the interval of the frame members of the upper frame and a second safety lock structure at the interval of the frame members of the lower frame. Users must release the first and the second safety lock structures individually to fold the frames from spread position. A plurality of safety lock structures are also equipped in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,265 to secure the safety while in using. However, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,111, their structures of the second safety lock structures are more complicated and are composed of many elements.
Accordingly, the present invention provides mainly a collapsible playyard, which at least comprises an upper frame, a lower frame, supporting members and a plurality of wall clothing members to enclose an activity space with an opening on the top. The upper frame is composed of four frame members which further include two upper frame member sections for each. The two upper frame member sections are pivotally connected by the first lock structure in a straight manner and can only be folded toward each other after the first lock structure is released. The lower frame is also composed of four frame members which further include two lower frame member sections for each. Similarly, the two lower frame member sections are pivotally connected by the second lock structure. The second lock structure is substantially xe2x80x98Uxe2x80x99 shaped and can attain either a locked position, where the two lower frame member sections pivotally connected are in a straight manner, or an unlocked one, where the two lower frame member sections pivotally connected can be folded toward each other, by turning the lock structure in the open direction.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.